Toujours Pur
by GinLyra
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas cortas sobre los Black que fueron borrados del tapiz familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

La petición de mi AI, Cris Snape, fue: Quiero un conjunto de viñetas cortas sobre cada uno de los Black que fueron borrados del tapiz familiar. Pueden ser historias con un nexo en común o que no tengan nada que ver entre ellas, pero que hablen sobre Isla, Marius, Andrómeda y los demás.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **"** **LA LECCIÓN"**

\- Eres tan gentil Eduardus – le dijo ella mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Eso es porque sois tan hermosa, no ser encantador contigo sería todo un delito – le respondió él con la intención de sonrojarla.

Y lo consiguió, pudo ver a la perfección como sus hermosos pómulos se sonrojaban mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y se cubría parcialmente el rosto.

La quería tanto, se había enamorado de ella en el mismo momento en que la vio. Pero lamentablemente su amor era imposible su familia no iba a permitirlo. Él, un Black de pies a cabeza; una de las familias mágicas más importantes del momento, no sólo en el Reino Unido sino en Europa; una familia cuyos miembros prohibían la interacción con los muggles y promulgaban la pureza de sangre en las numerosas reuniones con otras familias de la misma condición. Por lo tanto su familia, una de las más poderosas e extremistas del momento, no iba a tolerar que uno de sus miembros mantuviera una relación de cualquier clase y aún menos sentimental con una muggle; por lo tanto él no podía anunciarle al mundo lo mucho que quería a Elissandra. Elissandra Bolson, una hermosa muggle de descendencia aristócrata que en un futuro podía convertirse en la princesa del país, ella como una muñequita de porcelana tan hermosa pero a la vez tan frágil.

Aún con todas las prohibiciones que recaían sobre su conciencia, Eduardus se moría de anhelo por rozar su piel o decirle cuanto la amaba. Había esperado paciente si la casualidad lograba darle un pequeño contacto cuando paseaban por los jardines de la mansión de Elissandra o que sus dedos se rozaran al pasarle la tetera cuando tomaban el té. Pero su paciencia empezaba a agotarse y se había propuesto que esa misma tarde cuando se encontraran en el mismo salón de siempre iba a tomarle la mano y a besársela. Sabía que con ese gesto podía ganarse una bofetada, una mirada de miedo o incluso dejar de verse tres veces por semana; pero iba a arriesgarse.

Así que cuando fue a buscarla y la acompañó hasta el salón dónde iban a tomar el té esta tarde fue paciente, esperaba hasta llegar a la privacidad de esas cuatro paredes y no en plena calle dónde hombres, mujeres y niños se pudieran escandalizar.

Una vez dentro selló la estancia para que ningún mago pudiera aparecerse o acercarse sin que él se diera cuenta. Por ese motivo se asustó cuándo su elfo doméstico se apareció en medio de la sala con un solo _¡Crack!_ , justo en el momento que él tomaba la mano de su amada Elissandra y le depositaba un suave beso en su mano protegida con unos delicados guantes de seda. En ese instante se desató el caos.

\- Amo Eduardus… - dijo el inocente Fido quien estaba aterrorizado ante la escena que presenciaba – o no Fido pide disculpas, Fido no quería molestar al amo pero la ama se va a poner furiosa…

En ese momento el elfo se puso a llorar y a golpearse con la esquina de la puerta por insolente. Eduardus se maldijo internamente por no haber pensado en que un elfo sí se podía aparecer en la estancia si alguien se lo ordenaba. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Elissandra, quien estaba entre sonrojada y horrorizada por la aparición del elfo. Y justo cuando iba a llevársela de allí se acordó del hechizo antiaparición que había puesto en la sala por lo que se dispuso a quitarlo y en ese mismo instante en que la barrera desapareció su madre apareció por la puerta.

En cuanto vio su mirada tragó duro, ordenó a Fido que se llevara a Elissandra y rezó por su destino.

Sabía que el castigo que iba a recibir sería ejemplar, toda una lección para los que se atreviesen a seguir su actitud, también sabía que lo iban a repudiar de la familia convirtiéndose así en el primer Black traidor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

La petición de mi AI, Cris Snape, fue: Quiero un conjunto de viñetas cortas sobre cada uno de los Black que fueron borrados del tapiz familiar. Pueden ser historias con un nexo en común o que no tengan nada que ver entre ellas, pero que hablen sobre Isla, Marius, Andrómeda y los demás.

 **Esta es la segunda viñeta de las tres que tuve tiempo de escribir espero que te guste.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **"** **DE CORAZÓN"**

 _Toujour Pur._

Otra vez esas malditas palabras. No sabía cuántas veces las había sentido a lo largo de su corta vida. Cuando tenía unos siete años durante un par de semanas se propuso contar las veces que alguien le repetía ese lema familiar, al final, en menos de tres o cuatro días, acabo perdiendo la cuenta.

La vedad es que nunca había entendido la necesidad de repetir esas palabras una y otra vez, parecía que quienes las repetían como loros que han aprendido una nueva palabra, intentaban autoconvercerse a ellos. Aun así no entendía la finalidad de repetírselas incluso a los más pequeños como si quisieran lavarles el celebro o que incluso pretendieran que sus primeras palabras fueran esas. A ella se las habían enseñado como a todo Black cuando les explicaban la historia de la familia y en las numerosas reuniones familiares o veladas en las que sólo se permitían sangres puras.

 _Toujours pur._

La primera vez que recuerda oír las palabras le parecieron encantadoras, ya que, "siempre puros" era la traducción literal pero ahí se acababa la parte bonita del lema. La interpretación de su familia era que debían mantener su sangre siempre pura, convirtiéndose así en unos puristas de sangre que incluso despreciaban aquellos que no lo eran o los muggles por no ser poseedores de magia hasta el punto de crear un proyecto ministerial para hacer legal la caza de muggles. A ella esa idea no le gustaba, simplemente creía que el estatus sanguíneo no tenía importancia y no quería convertirse en una elitista de la comunidad mágica. A sus cinco años decidió que su interpretación del lema era de debían mantenerse puros de corazón hacer aquello que el corazón les dictase. Por esa interpretación se encontraba justo donde estaba ahora.

Estaba en su inmensa habitación, sentada en su cama con el dosel echado para sellar con un hechizo silenciador la cama. Justo en frente suya se encontraba su hermana menor, Narcissa quien le había repetido desde que había entrado por la puerta cuatro o cinco veces las palabras que más odiaba del mundo.

No se lo tenía en cuenta, su hermanita se desvivía para agradar a su madre aunque más de una vez hubiese puesto en duda los sólidos argumentos que le enseñaron. Pero ahí estaba frente a su hermana menor escuchando como esta le replicaba lo que le había contado.

\- Pero Meda no puedes casarte con un hijo de muggles.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Si madre se entera va a repudiarte, casarte con un hijo de muggles es casi tan malo como casarse con un muggle o un traidor de sangre.

\- No me importa – le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas que le corrían por sus mejillas – Quiero a Ted y aunque me duela dejarte aquí tú vas a seguir con tu vida y yo solo quiero ser feliz a su lado.

Era de conocimiento popular que Narcissa Black iba a casarse con Lucius Malfoy, lo que la gente no se imaginaba era que los dos jóvenes se casaban por amor aunque tal vez hubiesen acabado juntos por un matrimonio de conveniencia.

\- Bella te va a matar si se entera de esto.

\- No importa, pero vamos hacer una cosa esta conversación no ha tenido lugar, tú estuviste leyendo y yo estuve tomando un té en uno de los salones.

\- Te quiero, Cissy, y pase lo que pase siempre puedes venir a mí en busca de refugio.

Sin esperar respuesta deshizo el hechizo silenciador y abandonó la estancia.

Sabía que su hermana iba a llorar durante unos instantes y luego iba a ponerse su máscara y actuar como si nadie hubiese pasado y nada le afectase. Pero también sabía que durante un tiempo todas las noches se permitiría unos minutos para quitarse su coraza y llorar pero aun así ella tenía que seguir su camino.

Por más que le doliera no podía seguir mintiendo a todo el mundo y poniendo en peligro a quienes les estaban encubriendo, como Tissy la elfina domestica quien se encargaba de mandarle mensajes a Ted; Narcissa, quien conocía la situación; su tío Alphard, quien le animo a tomar la decisión que iba a tomar o incluso su primo Sirius, quien una vez la encontró llorando porque no poda estar con Ted.

Sabía que le esperaba el mismo destino que a sus antepasadas Cedrella Black, quien se casó con un traidor de sangre e Isla Black, quien se casó con un muggle.

Por todo eso tenía que irse, sabía que tía Walburga iba a borrarla del árbol familiar repudiándola así oficialmente de la familia e incluso sabía que quien más rencor iba a guardarle iba a hacer su hermana mayor Bellatrix.

Pero aun así, tenía que irse para no volver. Como si su yo del pasado le hubiese dicho Toujours pur de corazón Meda, Toujours pur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

La petición de mi AI, Cris Snape, fue: Quiero un conjunto de viñetas cortas sobre cada uno de los Black que fueron borrados del tapiz familiar. Pueden ser historias con un nexo en común o que no tengan nada que ver entre ellas, pero que hablen sobre Isla, Marius, Andrómeda y los demás.

 **Esta es la ultima viñeta que pude escribir así que espero que te guste. Me hubiese encantado tener más tiempo para escribir lamentablemente no fue así, espero que te haya gustado o al menos no te haya decepcionando.**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **"** **DE LEALTAD"**

Sirius nunca hubiese querido imaginarse lo mal que le estarían yendo las cosas hace unos años. Incluso, unos cuantos años atrás, cuando estaba suplicándole al sombrero seleccionador que le pusiera en la casa de los leones y cuando este chillo en medio del batibullo del Gran Comedor "¡Gryffindor!". Ese día había temido por su integridad pero no se pensó que las cosas se podrían tan mal.

Si bien los primeros meses de formar parte de la casa de los leones su queridísima madre, Walburga Black, había intentado que la dirección de Hogwarts le cambiase inmediatamente a la casa de las serpientes, sin tener ningún éxito, obviamente, no era nada comparado con lo que haría unos años más tarde. Ahora mujer, quien desprendía amor y adoración por su hijo, (notase la ironía) había decidido hacerle la vida imposible las semanas que permanecía en su casa de Grimmauld Place. Las cosas habían comenzado con cambios sutiles pero ahora que su hermano menor, Regulus Black, era el ojito de madre y se había ganado el favor del Señor Tenebroso las cosas eran inaguantables.

Eran muchos los días que se descubría pensado en escapar y no volver nunca más, pero una y otra vez aparecía en su mente la misma pregunta _¿Y dónde iras?_ James, su queridísimo amigo del alma, le había ofrecido que se quedase en su casa, pero no quería abusar de su confianza. Además no podría permanecer ahí eternamente y no disponía de suficiente dinero como para largarse. Pues si bien su familia era una de las más ricas del país, él no disponía de ni un solo galeón de su bóveda hasta que no cumpliese la mayoría de edad, además, como iban las cosas seguramente sería desheredado si no lo era ya en ese preciso momento.

Así pues, un día decidió hacer la cosa más estúpida que se le ocurrió: hablar con su tío Alphard. Alphard Black, hermano de su estupenda madre, nunca se había mostrado ni de acuerdo ni en contra de las tradiciones ni en la ideología de la familia, pero fue el único que lo apoyo cuando fue seleccionando para Gryffindor así que decidió pedirle consejo.

Después de una larga y tendida charla con su ahora tío favorito, no podía estar más contento. Había tenido esperanzas de que la charla fuera buena pero en verdad ésta superó sus expectativas. Su tío Alphard le había ofrecido parte de su fortuna, una cantidad que si bien no era exagerada le permitiría sobrevivir durante unos años, cosa que agradecía; además le había prometido incluirlo en su herencia, puesto que él no tenía ni hijos ni esposa.

Así que dos semanas más tarde de la conversación con su tío, Siruis Black abandono Grimmauld Place para no volver. Los años que le quedaban en Hogwarts pasaría las navidades y los veranos con los Potter y los años siguientes alquilaría un piso cerca del Callejón Diagon. Sabía que su familia no lo echaría de menos y se prometió no echarlos de menos, aunque temía por el futuro de su hermano menor. Aún asi, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Días más tarde, la misma Walburga Black en persona se encargaría de borrar a su primogénito del árbol genealógico por sus lealtades, repudiándolo así para siempre.


End file.
